


The Freedom of a Mask

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Costumes, Dancing, Fanart, Halloween, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, queer club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: It's Halloween, and there are plenty of costume parties to go to. Tony and Steve decide to dress up as Captain America and Iron Man. Just, you know, inverse.- - Rest of the summary inside, it was too long to fit here ^_^ - -





	The Freedom of a Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyness/gifts).



> First of all I want to aplogize for all the comments I haven't answered to yet, I'm again swallowed by work (I'm on a three week trip with 10 - 12 hour days, so please forgive me - but I will reply, no worries! Better late than never :D )
> 
> So, I blame this manip on heyness. She mentioned in a comment that Steve and Tony should do more dancing including clubs, and well, my Muse took to that idea like a fish to water XD 
> 
> I've actually had this planned for ages, but I never had the time to do it - but since it's Halloween I really had to get it done, so now it's 1 am and I have to get up at 6 am to go to work and I really should have gone to bed like three hours ago, but I really really wanted to post this on Halloween... I hope you like it and you'd make my day with a wee comment ^_^

It's Halloween, and there are plenty of costume parties to go to. Tony and Steve decide to dress up as Captain America and Iron Man. Just, you know, inverse.

(Actually, it's Tony's idea. He's always wanted to hit that one queer club he remembers fondly from his bygone wild days. But thing is, he only really wants to go with Steve so that he can openly and totally shamelessly dance with him. Especially knowing that Steve is _his_.)

(So Tony buys some ridiculous Captain America and Iron Man costumes online and then he makes Steve a custom Iron Man mask from one of his old helmets. Before they leave, Steve gives Tony his cowl for the night. The real one.)

(Steve is very sceptical at first. He's worried what it might do to the Avengers' reputation if their leader and his SIC are seen behaving like horny teenagers. Tony convinces him that nobody will recognise them in their masks, so against better judgement he agrees to go.) 

(And wow, Steve never expected he might enjoy _that_ kind of dancing so much. Especially with Tony having eyes only for him, no matter the many extremely well-built guys and girls around. Steve might not admit it out loud - he doesn't want to encourage Tony to realise his many stupid ideas - but it's one of the best nights out Steve has ever experienced.) 

(He's looking forward to doing it again. _Before_ next Halloween.)

 

*

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/129436/129436_original.jpg)


End file.
